


Afterlight

by KuroTsuki_SW_2019



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Death, F/M, Nicknames, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2019/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2019
Summary: В Эпоху-после-Света каждый выживает как может. Кто-то принимает тьму как должное, кто-то — как подарок, кто-то преклоняет колени, кто-то ждёт второго пришествия. А кто-то все ещё ищет его — свет, которому пришёл конец.





	Afterlight

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи в тексте присутствуют под псевдонимами: команда надеется, что читателям будет интересно играть в угадайку.

Do not stand at my grave and weep -   
I am not here, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamonds glints on the snow,  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there. I did not die...  
(Mary E.Frye)

Авторский перевод стихотворения: 

Искать не смей средь могил моей,  
Мой дух не здесь, он не спит в земле.   
В порывах ветра я сотни раз,  
В сугробах зимних я блики страз,  
Полями спелыми я дышу,   
Дождями первыми морошу.   
Когда в тиши за окном рассвет,   
Крылами птичьими шлю привет  
В полёте плавном до тёплых гнёзд.   
Смотрю сквозь ночи глазами звезд.   
Рыдать не смей у могил по мне,  
Жива тобой в незабытом дне.

***  
_Давным-давно древний бог дал нашей планете право на жизнь. Долгие века человечество выживало по его милости, а потом нашло другого покровителя, запрягло его в стальные провода и поставило себе на службу. Люди перестали смотреть наверх и преклонять колена, потому что новый бог теперь жил в каждой квартире. Тогда древний прогневался и отобрал у человечества свою и чужую милость. Миром стала тьма. _

Кей в раздражении отшвырнул ручку и устало потер переносицу, подняв очки на макушку. Им двигало непреодолимое желание дать окружающему его безумию форму, отпечатать мир в словах, потому что, ну, кто-то же должен. Для потомков. 

Кей не знал, будут ли у их поколения потомки, но писать все равно хотелось, только не получалось. Фразы выходили плоские, неуверенные, то слишком сухие, то высокопарные настолько, что сводило зубы. Наверное, в Эпоху Света с этим было как-то проще, Кей плохо помнил. 

Старая неоновая вывеска, которую он по утрам выносил на солнце, а ночами использовал как лампу, заливала комнату тусклым синим светом, в котором руки Кея казались руками мертвеца, а лист потрепанной тетради — экраном планшета. 

В Эпоху-после-Света не было недостатка в письменных принадлежностях, зато был — в большинстве куда более необходимых для выживания ресурсах. Например, в еде или тепле. Близилась зима, самодельный паровой котел Ученой приказал долго жить, а замечательная электрическая система обогревателей стояла памятником уже долгие десять лет. 

Это если Кей ничего не напутал с календарями. 

Он был на базе единственным человеком, кто хоть немного разбирался в истории, так что Король вполне обоснованно попросил его завести некое подобие хроники событий, чтобы их маленький потрепанный отряд не канул в Лету так же, как сделала это половина Эпохи Света. 

— Ты и так дальше носа ничего не видишь, — раздался сзади хрипловатый бархатный голос. — Подожди до рассвета, тогда займешься своими бумажками.

Кей развернулся на старом офисном стуле (которым втайне очень гордился) и сурово взглянул на гостя. 

Она стояла в проеме, вальяжно опираясь локтем на дверной косяк, и небрежно ухмылялась уголком губ. Высокая, невозмутимая, с волосами в вечном беспорядке и внимательно прищуренными глазами. Кей скользнул взглядом по привычной пыльной худи с цифрой тринадцать на груди и по легким штанам, заправленным в тяжелые берцы. Все это: волосы, худи, берцы, тени на скулах — было черным и сливалось с сумраком коридора. 

Она никогда не надевала ничего теплее, но все равно не мерзла. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Кей равнодушно, прикрывая локтем пафосное начало очередного бездарного опуса.

— Ты портишь зрение, — хмыкнула Тринадцатая, заходя в его маленькую захламленную комнату так, словно она принадлежала ей. — Это катастрофа.

— Неужели? — протянул Кей, не сумев сдержать легкой улыбки. Она заботилась о нем, хоть это и выглядело грубовато.

— А еще ты пропускаешь ужин, Ключик, — Тринадцатая на миг нависла над ним, обдав свежими ароматами ночи.

Кей остолбенел на миг, а она беспардонно выдернула из-под его руки тетрадь и, сморщив нос, вгляделась в строчки. Черные тонкие брови медленно приподнялись. 

— Ну, хм… грандиозно, — протянула она нараспев. — Это Властелин Колец?

Кей густо покраснел и выхватил тетрадь, прижав ее к груди с крайне оскорбленным видом. 

— Больше ни за что не расскажу вам про Фродо, — произнес он обиженно.

Тринадцатая дернула уголком губ, и Кей уловил слабый намек на улыбку. Стоит записать это в короткий список его маленьких побед. Тринадцатая еще ни разу ему искренне не улыбалась. 

Тринадцатая вообще только усмехалась или скалилась, если уж на то пошло. 

— Пойдем ужинать, — бросила она, уже собираясь уходить.

Кей торопливо поднялся, отряхивая колени, и чуть не ударился макушкой о низкий потолок. Тринадцатая была высокой, но даже она уступала худому, как рельс, Кею полголовы.

***

Столовая была одной из самых странных комнат их базы.

Она находилась на верхнем уровне, и у нее почти отсутствовала крыша. Дыра в потолке была настолько громадной, что Ученая называла ее черной, и скалилась по краям сломанной арматурой. Зимой натягивали тент, чтобы было не так холодно, а в середине полотнища делали прорезь для дыма. Сейчас тяжелые рулоны ткани уже приготовили, они лежали у дальней стены, но в дыру все еще было видно ночное небо и изломанный бок рухнувшего небоскреба. 

Все давно привыкли к этому зрелищу, но у Кея все равно каждый раз захватывало дух. Здание казалось останками какого-то древнего величественного существа, которое когда-то покоряло небо, а сейчас беспомощно лежало на земле, и ветер и вода рисовали узоры на его костях. Зато звезды горели над останками невозмутимо и вечно, мерцали трепетными свечами, которые никто из смертных не в состоянии погасить. 

Кей звал эту картину союзом мига и тысячелетий, смерти и бессмертия. Тринадцатая обходилась более коротким названием — Кладбище. 

В центре комнаты стояла старая железная бочка из-под машинного масла, в которой мелькали живые алые язычки огня, их свет ложился на лица сидящих слабым мерцанием. Их было около двух десятков, некоторые сидели ближе к огню, и Кей гордился своим допуском во внутренний круг. Быстрого взгляда ему хватило, чтобы понять: почти все на месте. 

— Я вернула сына в семью! — радостно провозгласила Тринадцатая, и все рассмеялись.

Громче всех хохотал ее брат. Кей не считал их кровными родственниками, потому что между этими двумя внешне не было ничего общего, но вот вели они себя точно как брат и сестра. 

Он был огромный, с сильными руками и широкой грудью, Кей искренне считал, что будь он чуточку тяжелее, вокруг его массивной фигуры образовалось бы собственное гравитационное поле и Луна свалилась бы на Землю. 

Ученая говорила, что это полная чушь. И сетовала, что этого не может случиться в реальности. 

В их семье брата Тринадцатой звали Совой, потому что у него были круглые желтые глаза, которые в минуты опасности вспыхивали ярче взрывов, а взгляд заменял ему оптический прицел. Кей видел его в деле всего один раз, но предпочитал не вспоминать о том, каким жутким мог стать этот добродушный здоровяк. 

— Отличная работа, — с нарочито серьезным видом кивнул Король. — Подходи за наградой.

Тринадцатая довольно усмехнулась, отобрала у Короля кружку с дымящимся чаем и уселась рядом с Совой, вытянув ноги. Кей усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть. Он подошел к Королю и взял свою порцию. Мягкие черты лица их лидера в свете костра казались еще совершеннее, чем на самом деле, хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше. 

Король был молод и невероятно красив. Кей справедливо полагал, что в Эпоху Света весь глянец бы передрался за право похвастаться его лицом на своей обложке. Мягкие волосы, теплые карие глаза, плавная линия челюсти словно выведена умелым художником — совершенен, но Кей не хотел бы встречаться с его создателем, который обрек свое детище на такие страдания. 

Впрочем, даже Эпоха-после-Света не могла сломить их Короля. 

— Все в сборе, — удовлетворенно произнес тот, поднимаясь на ноги гибко, как потягивающийся кот. — У кого есть новости?

Сова поочередно моргнул левым и правым глазом, подняв руку, как на уроке. Тринадцатая захихикала в кулак, и брат ткнул ее локтем в бок. 

— Завтра в Славосвет пойдет очередной конвой, — сказал он задумчиво. — Хэй, вы все думаете о том же?

— Нет, — категорично отрезал невысокий брюнет по правую руку от Короля. — Прошлый налет был три дня назад, брать такую короткую паузу слишком нагло даже для нас.

— Ты смотришь в лицо наглости, — усмехнулась Тринадцатая, дав пять брату.

Ученая с другого конца круга среагировала быстрее Короля:

— Скорее, в лицо смерти, милая.

Брови Тринадцатой дрогнули, всего на миг тень легла на ее лицо, заострив черты, а в глазах встала старая, больная тоска:

— Ох, если бы, дорогуша, если бы.

— Твой энтузиазм смертельно заразителен, — Ученая сощурила и без того узкие глаза, на губах зазмеилась скользкая, едкая улыбка. — Так что держи его при себе.

— Если бы не мой энтузиазм, ты бы насмерть замерзла под теми завалами, рептилия, — Тринадцатая не собиралась оставаться в долгу.

— Ты на самом деле _Несчастливая_, — фыркнула Ученая, нервно пропустив пальцы через короткие сальные волосы. — Лучше бы насмерть.

— Да что ты такое говоришь! — возмутился ее муж, стиснув чужие тонкие пальцы в ладони.

Кей опустил глаза. У Ученой не было ног ниже коленей, и в свои двадцать четыре она походила на скелет даже больше, чем уничтоженный небоскреб. У нее остались только ее любопытство, набитая знаниями голова и супруг — тощий угловатый одноглазый парень по кличке Энигма. Бесценный кадр, потому что только его умение путать следы защищало базу от визита Карателей. 

Кей помнил багровый снег в доме его первой семьи, помнил белые маски с желтыми крестами и равнодушными провалами глаз, из которых ему улыбалась бездна, и мысленно благодарил небо каждый раз, когда Энигма заставлял развалины лгать их преследователям. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Король. — Мы все поняли, что дело — большой риск.

— Конвой необычный, — гнул свое Сова. — Ходят слухи, что в конвое везут свет.

— У нас достаточно аккумуляторов, — снова возразил хмурый брюнет.

— Меркуцио, — вмешался Король. — Дай ему закончить.

Кей переводил взгляд с одного на второго, поражаясь тому, насколько умиротворяющими они умудрялись выглядеть, даже конфликтуя между собой. Их лидеры выросли вместе, знакомые еще с Эпохи Света, и даже дышали словно в унисон. Единый организм, две главные шестеренки их часов, которые по глупости еще идут после конца света. 

— Так что там с конвоем? — недовольно посмотрел на Сову Меркуцио. — Прямо-таки свет? С каких пор поезда Славосвета ходят к солнцу?

Тринадцатая и Ученая хором цокнули языками и покачали головами, а потом перевели на Меркуцио долгие скептические взгляды, заставив того поежиться. Кей спрятал в кружке улыбку. Больше взрослых девушек на базе не было, а эти две фурии, казалось, могли выцарапать друг другу глаза при первом удобном случае. Оскорбления, которыми они обменивались, обжигали даже слушателей, но каждый в их семье знал: заденешь Ученую — получишь в челюсть от Тринадцатой, расстроишь Несчастливую — к еде лучше не прикасайся, потому что яды Ученая признает только в смертельных дозах. 

Энигма говорил, что у этой парочки монополия на взаимные обиды. 

— Будет усиленная охрана, говорят, сам старший клирик приедет, — Сова поморщился при упоминании этого титула, а Тринадцатая и Ученая синхронно высунули языки. Меркуцио прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Похоже на ловушку, — задумчиво протянул Король.

— Размах не тот, — Тринадцатая покачала головой. — Мы не стоим перегона поезда, не так опасны. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что Славосвет потускнел.

— Не то чтобы сильно, — незамедлительно вмешалась Ученая.

— Дорогая… — Энигма с виноватой улыбкой погладил ее по локтю.

— Ты дальше своих формул ничего не видишь!

— А ты у нас Гиппарх, на глаз определяющий звездную величину?

— Не знаю кто это, но я определенно круче!

— Да кто бы…

— Довольно! — хлопнул в ладоши Король, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Славосвет действительно потускнел, это заметил весь город. Тринадцатая, ты думаешь, что конвой способен зажечь его ярче?

Та задумчиво смотрела в огонь, дергая себя за рукав. 

— Не знаю, но клирики боятся. Весь город пропах их страхом.

— Неужели? Кажется, он воняет им уже десять лет, — невесело усмехнулся Меркуцио.

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Ученая, сгорбившись, провела ладонью по бедру, и Энигма перехватил ее пальцы. Сова поднял голову к небу, Король невесомо коснулся плеча Меркуцио. 

— А ты что скажешь, Кей?

Он испуганно вскинул голову, услышав свое имя. Разговоры обычно текли мимо, пока не приходил час историй, да и самому Кею всегда комфортнее было наблюдать со стороны. 

— Я?

Король смотрел на него внимательно и мягко, без вызова. 

— Ну, — Кей поправил очки. Они ему не очень подходили, и мир слегка расплывался. — То, что свет клириков уходит, пугает и одновременно раззадоривает город. Я слышал, как некоторые называют его Слабосветом.

То, с каким вниманием его слушали не только главные в их отряде, но и внешний круг людей, ни капли не помогало собраться. Но Кей гордился своим интеллектом, поэтому не желал ударить в грязь лицом. Тем более учитывая насмешливый прищур Тринадцатой. 

— Кардинал знает, что в стаях слабого вожака разрывают на части, так что будет стараться восстановить авторитет любой ценой. Он сам так пришел к власти после Вспышки, вы же помните, — о да, ему тогда едва исполнилось девять, но даже он помнил. — К тому же в городе всего одна электрическая железная дорога, на ее питание должны уходить огромные ресурсы, так что тратить их на кучку оборванцев вроде нас нерационально. Не сейчас, когда у кардинала и так не хватает энергии.

— О чем я и говорила, — Тринадцатая самодовольно приосанилась. — Слушайте Несчастливую, детишки.

— Зануда, — закатила глаза Ученая.

— Но гениальная ведь, — улыбнулся Сова, растрепав сестре волосы.

Кей проследил за его сильными пальцами и подавил завистливый вздох. Не время сейчас. И куда уж такому… 

— Значит, у нас есть шанс получить что-то действительно ценное, — задумчиво произнес Король, и они с Меркуцио обменялись долгими нечитаемыми взглядами. Иногда Кей думал, что они говорят телепатически. — Но хватит об этом. Что у нас сегодня?

Все повернулись к Кею, даже Ученая откинулась в своей кривой инвалидной коляске, чтобы положить голову Энигме на плечо, и с интересом окинула его взглядом. Тринадцатая усмехнулась. 

— Вам доводилось видеть замки, которые бродят с места на место? — начал Кей, медленно выдыхая.

Сейчас он был в своей стихии, поселился на пару часов среди тысяч ярких вселенных, живущих у него внутри. Теперь оставалось лишь облечь какую-нибудь в слова, сплести из них облака и выстроить дворцы в головах у слушателей, подарить им еще одну жизнь из тех, что сгинули во Вспышке.

Когда Кей видел блестящие глаза слушателей, слышал их взволнованные вздохи и искренний смех, он был счастливее Господа в седьмой день творения, когда тот показывал Адаму и Еве райский сад. 

И восторг его семьи стоил в тысячу раз дороже, чем вся радость прародителей их проклятого рода.

***

Кей любил ночь. Каждый раз, когда после ужина семья расходилась спать, он поднимался на верхний уровень, выскальзывал наружу через одну из дыр, цепляясь озябшими пальцами за сколотые края и искореженные железные балки, и взбирался на останки небоскреба.

Ученая постоянно пророчила ему сломанные ноги и мучительную смерть в одной из глубоких трещин, но ночь стирала с губ города безжалостный оскал, смягчая изломанные силуэты, ложилась на руины, как саван, и в объятиях мрака Кей чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Небоскреб больше не казался старым зверем, он был им: стоны ветра между обрушенных стен заменяли ему дыхание, длинные тени вычерчивали узоры чешуи, слабое мерцание звезд разбрасывало по ней серебряные блики. Перебираясь через кольца его необъятного тела, которое рассвет превратит в груды мусора и пыли, Кей погружался в иной мир, словно вселенные выбирались из его головы и распахивали свои зеркальные крылья. 

Воздух пах свежестью и свободой, небо казалось близким и глубоким, словно в него можно было погрузить руку и ухватить за острые лучи звезду, полоса Млечного пути горела и переливалась, как лунная дорожка на глади неспокойного океана. 

Зато земля оставалась темной и безжизненной. Город был почти невидим, только в некоторых окнах едва теплилось пламя свечей. Сверху, облитые холодным небесным светом, ряды жалких лачуг среди руин казались игрушечными, их плотные кварталы ближе к центру превращались в алчущую толпу, припавшую к ногам Славосвета. А вот на него почти невозможно было смотреть, если глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте. 

Этому небоскребу повезло больше остальных: его только достроили ко дню Вспышки и ни одна система еще не работала, а еще он стоял далеко от даунтауна, так что жуткое домино титанов Апокалипсиса, превратившее город высоток в город руин, его не тронуло. 

Кей смотрел на него, чуть сощурившись. Если судить непредвзято, Славосвет был красив: тонкий, устремленный ввысь, похожий на закрученный вокруг своей оси наконечник стрелы, весь из сияющего под прожекторами зеркального стекла — ледяная скульптура, пронзенная солнцем, на краю залива. 

Но среди ночного мрака и лишений, равнодушный к страданиям города у его подножия, искристый обелиск вызывал только глухую ярость. 

Славосвет принадлежал клирикам во главе с кардиналом, который после Вспышки первым пришел в себя — и возвел на костры инквизиции всех, кто как-то мог посягнуть на его могущество. Обезумевшая от смеси ужаса и надежды толпа пошла за ним безропотно, как ребенок, потому что ей пообещали спасение и шанс на возвращение прежней счастливой жизни.

Кей усмехнулся. В какую чудовищную ложь согласны верить люди, чтобы не смотреть в глаза приговорившей их истине! Удивительно. 

— Повторяешься.

Кей вздрогнул и чуть не сверзился со своего излюбленного перекрытия, которое сломанным зубом торчало над полем битого стекла и с которого прекрасно обозревалась долина города внизу и тень океана за ней. К нему без особого труда вскарабкалась Тринадцатая, вставая рядом. Так близко, что Кей почувствовал теплый запах костра, прицепившийся к ее одежде. 

— Прости?

— Уже третью ночь выбираешь одно и то же место, — пояснила Тринадцатая, поведя плечом.

— Вид хороший.

Они замолчали, разговор не клеился совсем. Кей молча посетовал на абсурдность своего ответа — внизу, у гавани, лежал труп мира, над которым насмехался Славосвет, а он рассуждал об эстетичности этой картины. 

С океана дул влажный промозглый ветер, по коже шли неприятные мурашки, запах пыли и соли не душил, но обжигал, и Кей поежился. Тринадцатой, кажется, совсем не было холодно. Наверное, она бы не замерзла и в ледяном Аду. 

— Ты хорошо держался, — сказала она вдруг, словно заканчивая какую-то мысль. — Там, с Королем.

Кей бы так не сказал.

— Я не ожидал, что его вообще интересует мнение… ну, библиотекаря.

Тринадцатая скупо усмехнулась уголком рта, ее бледный профиль в свете звезд казался призрачным, на темных волосах лежал синий отблеск луны, зато янтарные глаза остались те же — узкие и полные застывшей ярости. 

— Возможно, именно оно может все изменить.

Кей предательски залип взглядом на острых ключицах в вороте черной худи, так что не сразу понял, что она ему сказала. А когда понял — похолодел уже изнутри, словно склеп их мироздания открыл ему темную дверь. 

— Ты сказал, что стая раздирает ослабшего вожака, так? — она резко повернула к нему голову, и Кей оказался не готов к решительной бездне ее зрачков, которые ставили ему ультиматум. — Насколько это реально?

— Ну, — он поспешно отвел взгляд, напоролся на высокомерный, презрительный Славосвет, содрогнулся от отвращения и поднял голову к небу. Незыблемый шрам Млечного Пути дарил относительное спокойствие. — Всегда есть молодые, сильные и голодные, перед которыми нельзя давать слабину. Это вроде как закон природы.

Он отстраненно прошелся взглядом по Ориону, натянувшему лук, и подумал, что Тринадцатая сейчас была похожа на готовую сорваться с тетивы стрелу — напряженная, нацеленная, смертоносная, не знающая сомнений. По крайней мере, она всегда казалась Кею именно такой. 

И это восхищало и нервировало одновременно, потому что до полета стреле неизвестна дрожь тетивы. Она вздрогнет лишь раз, уже поразив цель. 

— Я хочу убить кардинала.

Кей это знал. 

Кардинал стал богом их потухшей, схлопнувшейся до одного города земли, когда она только приходила в себя после Вспышки, но богом не милосердным. Голодные очереди выстраивались к Славосвету за едой и энергией для аккумуляторов, без которых было нельзя приготовить ужин, согреть дом, разогнать ночные тени. Кардинал понимал, как захватить над толпой власть: норма на человека выделялась ужасающе маленькая, поэтому в домах давно не горел электрический свет — его едва хватало на одну электрическую плитку и крохотный обогреватель. Фонари на улицах казались ребрами опрокинутой на спину ушедшей эпохи. 

Город зависел от Славосвета полностью, а тот лоснился в его центре, как разжиревший паук, стянувший к себе нити безропотных очередей. 

Лет пять назад многие еще верили, что кардинал — наместник божий, но теперь лишь некоторые фанатики продолжали по утрам молиться и кланяться в сторону башни. Остальные сжимали зубы, затягивали пояса и шли работать до кровяных мозолей, чтобы получить жалкую искорку тепла. 

Так что — разумеется — сотни хотели убить кардинала. Но когда это говорила Тринадцатая, и говорила так, с натужным шипением, Кей понимал, что она не шутит. Она ставит цель. 

— Ничего не получится, — эти слова вырвались у него сами собой, он даже испугался, а Тринадцатая мгновенно взвилась, от нее ощутимо повеяло гневом, когда плечи окаменели, а подбородок вскинулся. Кей не хотел встречаться с ней взглядом.

— Ты уверен?

Кей подумал о карательных патрулях, о высоких стенах и старшем клирике, который убивал чаще, чем делал вдох, и решил, что не уверен. Тринадцатая была несчастливой прежде всего для своих врагов. 

— Я не о том, — исправился он поспешно, спохватившись, что гневное молчание затягивается. — Вот убьешь ты его, допустим. А что дальше?

Тринадцатая моргнула — и это был единственный знак ее смущения. Кей понимал, она была воином, они тут, в конце концов, все воины — кроме него, и никто не хочет смотреть на перспективу. 

— Мир умер, — сказал он и поморщился от того, насколько фальшиво и громко это прозвучало. — Порядок держится только за счет кардинала, иначе город снова превратится в постоянную свару, хаос и смерть. Там и до второй эпидемии недалеко. Нам нужна система, чтобы выживать. Если вы ее обрушите, будьте готовы предложить что-то взамен. А если убьете только кардинала, на его место встанет другой точно такой же. И ничего не изменится.

— Иногда меня бесит то, насколько ты занудный, — поморщилась Тринадцатая, обхватывая себя руками. — Ты меня не переубедил.

— А ты не переубедишь историю.

— Зануда.

— Повторяешься.

Они снова замолчали, но тишина перестала быть тяжелой, в нее добавилась какая-то теплая нотка — нет, не взаимопонимания, но принятия противоположности точек зрения. Тринадцатая убрала руки в карманы, покачиваясь с пятки на носок у самой каменной кромки, пыль сыпалась из-под носков ее берцев. 

На взгляд Кея, это было малость опрометчиво. 

Он невольно приподнял руку, чтобы в случае чего ухватить ее за локоть, хотя умом понимал, что она не упадет. Уж скорее он наконец провалится в щель и будет мучительно умирать от голода с переломанными ногами Ученой на радость.

Когда Тринадцатая с интересом покосилась на потянувшуюся к ней ладонь (как паука рассматривала, боже), Кей повернул голову, чтобы скрыть пылающие уши, и выдал ей эту версию скороговоркой. Она фыркнула, а потом неожиданно качнулась вперед — и Кей без колебаний вцепился ей в локоть, дергая на себя. 

Темная макушка ткнулась ему в нос совершенно неожиданно Кей вдохнул аромат ночной фиалки и замер, ошеломленный. В опустевшей голове металось только потерянное «где она все еще берет шампунь», а все чувства сосредоточились на ней: на тепле прижавшегося к нему тела, на ровном размеренном дыхании, на трепетном биении пульса и жаре кожи под пальцами. Тринадцатая подняла голову. Глаза у нее мягко мерцали и лукаво щурились, а на губах впервые — впервые за все их знакомство! — блуждала слабая, но совершенно искренняя улыбка. 

Кей прожил в Эпоху-после-Света десять лет, до этого — еще девять в Эпоху Света, но впервые за все эти долгие и довольно безрадостные годы испытывал нечто настолько светлое. Оно было трепетным, теплым, очень смущающим и пушистым, Кей не мог справиться с собственной неловкостью, но не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось сейчас. 

Чтобы вообще когда-нибудь заканчивалось.

***

На следующее утро была очередь Кея идти в город.

То, что когда-то было даунтауном, считалось заброшенным местом, склепом и складом призраков, которыми и прикидывалась его семья. Большая часть жителей перешла к берегу, где широкая лента реки, медная под рассветным солнцем, вливалась в изгиб залива. Здесь были пресная вода и рыба, ловлю которой разрешали и контролировали клирики. Разумеется, большая часть улова переходила к Славосвету. 

Он вообще отсюда казался чудовищно громадным, последний титан сгинувшей империи. Кей шел к нему по запруженному остовами машин шоссе, стискивая лямку пыльного выцветшего рюкзака. Пустые провалы окон скалились на него осколками стекла, под ногами шелестела каменная пыль, серый воздух и серые руины выпивали из пространства само понятие цвета. 

Когда пришла Вспышка, многие погибли. Наверное, поэтому остаткам человечества удалось выжить. 

Кей хорошо помнил тот день. Ему было девять, он крепко цеплялся за сухую ладонь матери и волновался о самостоятельной, которая ждала его на математике. Вагон метро грохотал в тоннеле, покачивая боками, Кей таращился на яркую обложку книги в руках парня напротив. На очередной станции открылись железные челюсти дверей, часть толпы хлестнула волной наружу, другая начала потоком втискиваться внутрь. 

И тут погас свет. 

Это было страшно и беззвучно. Мир просто сгинул в одно короткое мгновение, превратился в сплошную черную стену, полную непонимания и паники. Кей думал, что не боится темноты, но такого мрака не видел никогда — все проблески света и цвета растворились, и не осталось ничего. 

Кею показалось, что он ослеп. 

Но голоса: встревоженные окрики, раздраженные требования и недоуменные вопросы — убедили его в том, что либо ослеп весь вагон, либо с миром вокруг что-то не так. 

— Смартфон не работает, — растерянно сказала тьма чьим-то надрывным голосом.

Все тут же, судя по звукам, кинулись проверять, гул перепуганного роя набирал обороты. Рука матери легла Кею на макушку, погладила по волосам, прижала ближе, к теплому надежному боку. Он услышал ее шепот, она обещала, что все будет хорошо. 

Когда люди поняли, что в принципе вся техника в один миг вышла из строя, и кто-то озвучил эту чудовищную мысль, на мгновение повисла густая оглушительная тишина, в которой беззвучно распрямилась пружина здравого смысла. 

Распрямилась и лопнула. 

Людей охватила паника. Стены вагона словно прогнулись внутрь, железными ребрами стиснули толпу, и она в слепой ярости бросилась наружу. Кея потащило потоком, он мог только отчаянно цепляться за руку матери и стараться не плакать. Темнота сводила с ума, превращала цивилизацию в инстинкт, стратегию — в бегство, логику — в клубок обжигающего страха. 

Поток несущихся людей протащил Кея через переставшую существовать для глаз платформу, ударил грудью об острую кромку ступенек, но мать успела вздернуть его на ноги, не позволяя толпе вдавить его в пол тысячей чужих шагов. Удары и толчки сыпались со всех сторон, чья-то пахнущая духами рука прошлась ногтями по лицу, оставляя на щеках ноющие царапины. 

Толпа налетела на турникеты, задние ряды навалились на первые, дышать стало нечем. Кей отчаянно заскулил от ужаса, когда непреодолимая сила рванула его от матери и он выпустил ее пальцы. 

Больше они никогда не встречались, он даже напоследок не увидел ее глаз и улыбки. 

Чьи-то грубые руки подхватили его под ребра и пересадили на ту сторону турникета. Здесь река паники распадалась на рукава дельты, бросаясь к разным выходам. Свет манил их, как обезумевших ночных мотыльков. 

Когда они вывалились наружу и рассыпались по нагретому солнцем камню, Кей потерянно огляделся и в первый и последний раз в день Вспышки позвал маму — тонким, жалким, срывающимся голосом, который утонул в океане таких же криков, уходящих в пустоту. 

С этой улицы отлично просматривался даунтаун — стеклянные графики небоскребов на фоне предательски чистого голубого неба. Уже потом Кей заметит, что погасли все вывески и фары, что светофоры больше не подмигивают разными глазами и никто больше не смотрит в экраны смартфонов. 

В тот первый миг он стоял среди взвинченной толпы, подняв голову, и смотрел, как закрученный в штопор самолет врезается в громадное тело небоскреба, отбрасывая в сторону огненно-черное облако. Как второй лайнер, зашедший в разворот для посадки, теряет управление и всей массой обрушивается на тонкий стержень Бизнес-центра. Как длинные полосы дыма пересекают чистый весенний день и как медленно, под оглушительный гул стонущего камня оседают один за другим небоскребы. 

Низкий рев умирающего города стал для него предсмертным воплем мира, башни падали и задевали другие, а потом улицу накрыло облако серой каменной пыли, и тот маленький и наивный Кей навсегда перестал существовать. 

Кей из Эпохи-после-Света ударился ногой о валяющую посреди дороги дверь внедорожника, с которой облупилась почти вся черная краска, и вернулся в реальность. Он не любил вспоминать тот день, но каждый его час намертво врезался в память, еще гремел в ушах криками и душил каменной пылью, от которой голос сменялся хрипами, а на губах выступала кровь. 

День Вспышки клирики Славосвета звали Судным днем. 

Когда Кей вышел на улицы города, они уже кишели сумрачными оборванцами, в которых превратилось человечество. Солнце только встало, но большинство жителей уже приступили к работе. Многие разбирали остатки завалов в гавани, многие натягивали там же сети, вдоль узкой грязной улицы открывались крохотные лавочки ремесленников. Половина взрослых ушла еще до рассвета, чтобы за долгие три часа быстрого пешего перехода добраться до полей, разбитых вокруг их кладбища стекла и бетона. 

С собой у Кея было несколько относительно новых шарфов, механические часы, три золотых кольца — для мены — и длинный швейцарский нож с перламутровой гравировкой — для себя. 

Еще до последнего налета на конвой они пробрались на заблокированный этаж соседнего с их базой небоскреба и обнаружили там остатки торгового центра. Потолок рухнул, поэтому почти все погребло под обломками, но кое-что ценное они все-таки выудили. Золотого кольца хватило на бутылку масла, шарфы Кей разменял на галлон очищенной воды. Умельцы собирали фильтры из чего попало и торговали ей из-под полы. За это вполне можно было получить пулю от клириков, но выгода барахольщиков окупала риск.

Те, кому менять было нечего, вкалывали на Славосвет неделями, чтобы получить несколько талонов на воду и электричество. 

Сморщенный одноглазый бородатый мужчина в хлипкой забегаловке потребовал за мыло и крупу — грубую, перемешанную с опилками кашицу — оставшиеся два кольца. На часы, которые были большой редкостью в Эпоху-после-Света (тут все механическое было раритетом), Кей купил аптечку с еще не вышедшим сроком годности и несколько реактивов для Ученой. Вряд ли бородач в точности понимал, что в этих колбах и что можно из этого сделать. 

Бомбы Ученой никогда не давали осечек. 

А потом его взгляд упал на верхнюю полку. Там сидел большой плюшевый лев со спутанной выцветшей гривой и разными глазами-пуговицами, грубо пришитыми рыбацкой леской. Бородач чутко уловил изменившееся настроение клиента, усадил льва на треснувшую столешницу из спортивной лавки и приглашающе похлопал по ней ладонью.

Кей помедлил — короткий миг колебания — и выложил нож на стол.

***

— Это что такое? — поднял сразу обе брови Меркуцио.

Кей прижал льва к себе, ощущая, как полыхают уши. Сова давился за спиной вице-Короля истеричными смешками, автомат, который он чистил, трясся так, что Кей мелочно обрадовался лежащему на земле магазину. В противном случае от пули его не спасло бы ничто. 

— Я спрашиваю, — медленно, почти по слогам повторил Меркуцио, — что это такое?

— Лев, — беспомощно признал Кей, нервно поправив очки. — Я принес все, что просили.

— Наш малыш вырос, — сдавленно выдохнул Сова, театрально вытирая слезы. — Сам покупает себе игрушки.

Даже лев посмотрел на него укоризненно. 

— Это для Принцессы, — тихо сказал Кей, словно признавался в преступлении.

Сова резко перестал смеяться. Меркуцио тяжело вздохнул, смазав линию плеч, и Кей поразился тому, насколько взрослые и усталые глаза на этом юном, но уже ожесточенном Эпохой-после-Света лице. Ему было едва за двадцать пять, а из-под темных ресниц на Кея смотрел старик, видевший сотни битв и смертей и измученный их бесконечной чередой. 

Они с Королем берегли всю их семью уже несколько лет — после того, как потеряли всех старших в одном из налетов. А в Эпоху Света их самих бы еще берегли друзья и родители. 

— Ты молодец, — сказал ему Меркуцио, положив ладонь на плечо. — Спасибо. Зайдешь к ней сам или?..

— Сам, — перебил его Кей, сглотнув. Внутри болезненно потянуло. — А Хмура как-нибудь переживу.

Сова от души хлопнул его по спине, и Кей едва не растерял все ребра. Тем не менее от их поддержки ему стало гораздо легче.

***

В этой комнате стоял собственный обогреватель, а в узкий просвет окна у потолка было вставлено настоящее стекло. С рамой. Кей помнил, сколько времени Тринадцатая с Совой убили на поиск подходящего по размеру.

Тепло успокаивало, а расклеенные по стенам неоновые звездочки подсвечивали сумрак уютным желтым. Посреди комнаты стояла узкая кровать с горой пушистых одеял, но в первую очередь внимание привлекала не она, а высокий хмурый брюнет, загородивший ее собой. 

У него были пронзительно-синие волчьи глаза, острые черты лица и горькая тоска в складке бледных губ. Кей помнил, как он — _бывший клирик_ — появился на пороге их базы, с ног до головы залитый чужой бурой кровью. С бледного лица на поднявшего пистолет Короля смотрело чистое страдание, а на руках у чужака лежала маленькая рыжая девочка, тоненькая и прозрачная, как тающий на солнце лед. 

Кей помнил и эту минуту мучительной тишины, пока Хмур и Король боролись взглядами, но даже черное дуло не заставило бывшего клирика отступить. Король опустил палец на курок, угрожающе улыбнувшись, а Хмур вдруг глухо выдохнул:

— Убей меня. Убей, если это будет подходящей платой за помощь ей.

Король дернул уголком губ и медленно опустил пистолет. 

Насколько Кей знал, Принцесса была младшей сестрой лучшего друга Хмура, вместе с которым они вызволили девочку из недр Славосвета. Сложно было представить, насколько эти двое были сильны вместе, если даже старший клирик не смог их остановить. Брат Принцессы заплатил за эту победу жизнью, а Хмур потерял вместе с ним половину души, как говорил Энигма. 

По крайней мере, никто ни разу не видел на его лице даже намека на улыбку. 

Зато Принцесса улыбалась почти всегда. 

Хмур смерил вошедшего Кея с ног до головы испепеляющим взглядом, потом заметил игрушечного льва и изумленно моргнул. Посмотрел в глаза еще раз — испытующе, но уже без злобы. И сделал шаг в сторону. 

Принцесса тонула в одеялах и подушках, казалась на их фоне совсем эфемерной. У нее была очень тонкая и ломкая, как бумага, белая кожа, под которой переплетались синие нити вен, фигурка больше напоминала обтянутый кожей скелет, чем обычного ребенка. На остром худом личике карие глаза казались огромными, но в них горел свет — потрясающая звезда посреди их погруженного во мрак мира, настоящее живое солнце, заточенное в слабой страдающей плоти. Вьющиеся ломкие волосы ярко горели рыжим, в полумраке и неоновом свете превращаясь в настоящий огненный водопад. 

Увидев его, Принцесса растянула бескровные губы в искренней сияющей улыбке, и Кей едва не зажмурился. 

В ней не чувствовалось боли или гнева, слабость не вызывала в ней отчаяния, наоборот — рядом с ней хотелось дышать и жить, ради нее хотелось заново отстроить рухнувшее мироздание. 

А еще — заплакать. Легко и не скрывая слез, по-настоящему, снимая с плеч груз воспоминаний и обид. Рядом с Принцессой хотелось дышать надеждой. 

— Ты давно не заглядывал, — сказала она тихим мягким голосом.

— Прости, — жалко выдавил Кей.

Он не приходил, потому что каждый раз в ее присутствии едва справлялся с пульсирующим комком боли и радости внутри, не мог терпеть жжения в глазах, когда она ему улыбалась. 

Это было выше его сил. 

— Ничего. Снова придумывал историю? — Принцесса хихикнула и протянула ему тонкую, почти прозрачную руку.

Кей подошел и присел рядом с кроватью на колени, пробурчав:

— Все равно ничего не выходит, — он осторожно сжал чуть теплые пальчики в своей ладони. Сейчас собственная рука казалась ему громадной.

— Однажды ты напишешь самую лучшую книгу на свете, — заговорщицки прошептала ему Принцесса, с трудом подаваясь вперед. — Ты похож на моего брата. У него тоже в голове жили сказки.

Кей сглотнул. Принцесса наверняка своими глазами видела, как погиб ее брат, но всегда говорила о нем легко, без грусти, радостно и с любовью. С этим… было тяжело мириться. Кей осторожно посадил льва на одеяло, неловко попытавшись расправить спутанную гриву. 

— Смотри, кто к тебе пришел.

— Он такой пушистый, — восторженно прошептала Принцесса, зарываясь пальцами в рыжую гриву игрушки. — Никогда таких не видела.

Она улыбалась так, словно Кей подарил ей целую страну волшебства, а не мятый кусок пыльной ткани и ваты. Горло перехватило, он отвел взгляд. 

Принцесса всю свою жизнь до побега прожила в лабораториях Славосвета. Она видела только стерильные трубки, холодный блеск скальпелей, безжалостный свет операционных ламп. Мир к ней был жесток с самого начала, все десять лет ее жизни. 

И она все равно была самым светлым существом из всех, кого Кей встречал. 

Это казалось ему почти противоестественным, рядом с Принцессой он чувствовал себя грязным, мелочным, эгоистичным, но все равно не мог не приходить — потому что, даже мучаясь и давясь горечью, чувствовал себя лучше. 

В Принцессе воплотилась вся надежда, оставшаяся у их жалкого, проклятого поколения. Кей понимал, что эта надежда может разжечь в тысячах пустых глаз огонь, который затмит надменный ореол Славосвета, и что клирики это знают лучше всех. Поэтому и попытались сдавить ее в кулаке.

Кто бы знал, что слабая улыбка десятилетней девочки заставит безжалостного карателя вроде Хмура перейти на их сторону, ухмыляется Кей про себя.

А еще Принцесса могла прикосновением оживлять мертвую технику, поэтому Славосвет и замкнул ее в белую клетку капельниц и кушеток. 

Когда Вспышка навсегда ослепила их мир, техника, что работала в тот момент, словно умерла. Ученая называла это волновым эффектом, но никто не мог вникнуть в ее путаные объяснения. Главным был факт, что ни один активный в секунду Вспышки аккумулятор больше не заряжался. 

Пока к нему не прикасалась Принцесса. 

— Чего это ты так на меня смотришь? — весело прищурилась она, и Кей неловко погладил льва по гриве.

Иногда ему было интересно, что сама Принцесса думает о своем положении, но Кей никогда бы не посмел спросить. 

— Вы с ним мило смотритесь, — он приподнял уголки губ.

— Спасибо, — она прижала льва к груди, и на бледных скулах чуть-чуть проступил румянец.

— Я еще загляну, — пообещал Кей, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ему каждый раз было неловко уходить. Принцесса снова улыбнулась, показав очаровательные ямочки на впалых щеках, и помахала ему рукой. А потом подтянула льва поближе и помахала уже лапкой игрушки. Кей фыркнул, закатив глаза, подмигнул малышке и развернулся к выходу. 

Хмур стоял в углу и смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. А в дверном проеме, опираясь на косяк, обнаружилась Тринадцатая, и глаза ее были серьезны и холодны как никогда. 

— Тебя зовет Король, — сказала она ему с едва заметным напряжением в голосе.

_Кей еще не понимал,   
что в этот момент его жизнь снова раскалывается   
на две части._

Король все-таки решился. Кей знал, что он решится.

Тринадцатая стоит поодаль, на поясе у нее — ремень с десятком ножей на нем. Она проверяет каждый, почти любовно гладит лезвие и смотрит на отражение своих глаз в стали. Рядом Сова перезаряжает свой черный глок. Чуть поодаль — Меркуцио и еще пара человек из их семьи деловито раскладывают огнестрел по сумкам. 

В их мире нет проблем с оружием, потому что оно аналоговое, так что спокойно работает без электричества, а еще многие базы военных брошены и никем не охраняются. Кей смотрит на пистолет в своей ладони, осторожно трогает курок. 

Он умеет стрелять, его научили еще в первые дни в семье, но он _не хочет_ этого делать. Убийство — это не выход, всегда говорили ему книги. Ты не давал жизнь другому, у тебя нет права ее отбирать. Эпоха-после-Света считает иначе. И вся его семья — тоже. 

Король берет в налет почти всех, это самая серьезная операция, в которой приходилось участвовать Кею. Все знают, что он сказочник, а не воин, поэтому редко зовут его в рейды, но в этот раз Королю нужны все. 

Кей знает, что их лидер просто дьявольски умен, не раз уже поражался изворотливости его планов и их неизменной успешности, но этот конвой охраняет старший клирик — ночной кошмар всего города. Славосвет называет его своим единственным копьем. 

Кажется, что это волнует только Кея. 

— Хочу, чтобы там были яблоки, — мечтательно поднимает глаза к потолку Сова.

— Красные, — тянет в ответ Тринадцатая и ухмыляется.

Кей вспоминает ее улыбку тогда, ночью, и безудержно краснеет. Проходящий мимо Меркуцио ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, а Энигма солидарно прикрывает глаза. Черт, неужели все настолько очевидно? 

— Боги смерти любят красные яблоки, — щурится на сестру Сова.

Тринадцатая выхватывает беретту из-за пояса и упирает ее брату в лоб, снимая с предохранителя. В глазах пляшут дьявольские искры. 

— А ты сомневался? — улыбается она азартно.

Сова пальцем отводит дуло от своей головы и начинает клясться, что он-то с самого начала знал и верил и что скоро клирики тоже об этом узнают. А потом вздыхает и добавляет:

— Вот бы бог смерти однажды пришел за кардиналом.

— Если кому-то удастся его прикончить, я выйду за героя замуж, — откидывая голову назад, смеется Тринадцатая.

Кей смотрит на изгиб ее шеи и белые зубы, не отрываясь, и чуть не опускает свой пистолет мимо кобуры. Энигма перехватывает его руку и фыркает. Кей косится на него недовольно, а потом напоминает себе, что перед ним супруг Ученой, который ее терпит и любит, а на святых перед боем раздражаться нельзя. 

— Это сомнительный приз, — между тем качает головой Сова, и Кей думает, что тот ничего не понимает.

Тринадцатая обиженно пинает брата локтем. 

Король дает сигнал к выступлению.

***

Старая промзона нагоняет жуть. Ржавые остовы заводов призраками встают из предрассветного сумрака, их черные контуры ломают горизонт, в сыром воздухе висит тяжелый запах железной пыли и химии.

Зато рельсы блестят свежей ртутью, заточенные колесами, и провода над ними вспыхивают искрами от оседающей на них росы. На переломе ночи резко холодает, Кей прячет нос в черном шарфе и вытирает пальцы о рукав, чтобы пистолет не скользил. Все они затаились вокруг плавного изгиба колеи. Место выбрано идеально — это самый край промзоны, где она упирается в (относительно) жилые районы. Само по себе нападение здесь уже риск, но охрана, зная, что миновала опасный участок, должна немного расслабиться. Вот тогда они и рухнут на них с неба. 

Небо на востоке постепенно светлеет, наливается розовым румянцем, а у самого горизонта накаляется, как медь в огне, яркая полоса, из которой вот-вот появится пыльное солнце. Кей долго смотрит на набирающий силу день. Во-первых, делать все равно нечего, во-вторых, он пытается определиться с тем, как относится к их звезде.

Раньше люди поклонялись солнцу, потом забыли о нем, и оно отомстило, говорит обычно кардинал. 

Его Славосвет — обелиск всем богам, которое когда-либо олицетворяли их светило. Именно вера в них и зажигает прожекторы каждую ночь.

Кей считает, что солнцу плевать, верят в него или нет. Оно, вероятно, даже не в курсе, что стало для одной маленькой хрупкой цивилизации звездой жизни и звездой смерти. 

Вдалеке раздается частый стук, в полной утренней тишине рельсы начинают мерно гудеть, и Кей вжимается в холодный, влажный от росы бетон. Он — в пустом, осевшем на один бок недостроенном здании, которое удачно нависает над железной дорогой и с которого предполагается прыгать на крышу состава. Кей не хочет прыгать. Он вообще высоты боится. 

На квартал дальше и на два этажа выше залегла Тринадцатая, которая по плану сразу оказывается в локомотиве. Она собирается пробежать по выгнутой над рельсами газовой трубе, давно газа не видавшей. Кей смотрит на хлипкие ржавые опоры, и ему очень страшно за Тринадцатую, так что за себя пугаться времени нет. 

Гул нарастает, а над горизонтом горит рассвет, превращая тонкие полоски облаков в клубы алого дыма. Солнце выныривает из-за них, оранжевый цвет разбрасывает угольные тени по промзоне, превращая ее в какой-то ужасающе красивый кадр фильма-катастрофы, и из-за поворота показывается локомотив. 

Вагонов всего четыре штуки, поезд идет куда медленнее, чем его предки из Эпохи Света, потому что напряжение в проводах не то, но Кею все равно кажется, что он несется стрелой. Гул колес катится на них, как цунами. 

Блестящая металлическая змея изгибается на рельсах, входя в поворот, Кей вскидывает глаза на трубу — и на ней видит стремительный силуэт, черный в рассветных лучах. Тринадцатая пробегает по крошащемуся металлу, будто не касаясь его ногами, и прыгает. У Кея останавливается сердце, когда она повисает над бездной на безумно длинный миг, а потом сильные пальцы цепляются за металлическую обшивку, и Тринадцатая разбивает стекло локомотива ногами, влетая внутрь.

_Помоги ей_, отчаянно думает Кей, бросив взгляд на диск солнца, лоснящийся расплавленной сталью. 

Поезд резко тормозит, визжа колесами, из последнего вагона на ходу высыпают клирики, вскинувшие к плечам автоматы. Кей приподнимается, напрягая ноги, когда под ним, замедляясь, проходит локомотив. Клирики уже падают один за другим, хватаясь за шеи или закрывая лица руками. 

Хмур, может, и полностью асоциальный элемент, зато прекрасный снайпер. 

Его семья появляется из теней, как демоны руин, выходит под лучи безжалостного рассвета и палит из всего, что есть. Воздух стонет и воет от резких хлопков выстрелов, на каменную пыль льется кровь и падают тела. Кей разбегается и прыгает, зажмурившись. 

Чувство невесомости мимолетно, но внутри все замирает, а потом в ноги толкается железная крыша вагона, и Кей инстинктивно перекатывается. Он сделал это. Осталось не умереть. 

Он становится на одно колено и поднимает пистолет. 

Клирик внизу замечает движение, вскидывает голову. Он в кевларовом бронежилете, на голове — каска, на лице — белая маска до переносицы, но между ними — открытые глаза, в которых шок, напряжение и страх смерти. Это глаза врага, но они такие живые, такие настоящие, что палец Кея промахивается мимо курка. 

Зато клирик сводит брови к переносице, и автомат в его руках огрызается злой очередью. Кей падает грудью на крышу, пули колотят по кромке вагона, как противоестественный дождь, а потом вдруг заканчиваются. 

Меркуцио выдирает из горла умирающего клирика свой любимый нож с зазубринами на лезвии, другой рукой выхватывает глок и целится в следующего противника как ни в чем не бывало, а затем нажимает на спуск. Приглушенно рявкает выстрел, клирик падает, багровое пятно расползается по земле. 

Кей ненавидит убивать и видеть смерть, но их мир не оставляет никому из них выбора, поэтому в эту секунду он ненавидит всю Эпоху-после-Света.

Меркуцио, только что спасший ему жизнь, распахивает двери вагона и врывается туда. 

Старшего клирика нет, и это странно. 

Большая часть охраны сосредоточилась вокруг локомотива, пытается вернуть себе контроль над поездом, но там беснуется Тринадцатая и безумно хохочет Сова, а сверху их прикрывает не знающий промаха Хмур, так что у клириков нет шансов. 

Остальные уже взяли вагоны и начинают их грабить. Внутри — первосортная еда, книги, хорошо пошитая одежда и куча новой, еще не использованной техники, которая пережила Вспышку и вот-вот окажется в жадных руках Славосвета. 

Разумеется, его семье столько не нужно. Они раздадут это в городе. Тайно, из-под полы, каждый раз опасаясь быть схваченными, но раздадут, чтобы жители стали хоть чуточку счастливее. Кей помогает выгружать ящики, которые тащат прятать в промзону, а сам успевает пихнуть за пазуху толстую книжицу с непонятными формулами — для Ученой — и большое красное яблоко. 

Перестрелка у локомотива еще не кончилась, но отсюда Кею кажется, что брат с сестрой умудрились окружить десяток клириков и не дают им убраться восвояси. 

Они успевают обчистить конвой наполовину, когда все резко меняется. Вдоль рельсов снова шумит гул, но уже другой, и из-за поворота появляются два грузовика. Кей ошеломленно моргает, потому что для машин давно нет топлива и подходящих аккумуляторов, _но посмотрите-ка!_

Из грузовиков выбираются по меньшей мере тридцать человек, все с автоматами и в полной защите, а впереди стоит огромный человек с двумя пистолетами и без шлема. Его лицо, лишенное эмоций, словно вырублено из камня, а в глазах стоит безразличная, неотвратимая смерть.

Старший клирик, заторможенно понимает Кей. 

Наверное, они проверяли промзону, поэтому и отстали. А он еще обрадовался, что все так гладко. 

— Уходим! — гремит крик Короля, и они бросаются врассыпную.

В их плане лучше всего продуманы пути отступления, но даже они не рассчитаны на такое количество врагов. Кея гонят, как зверя, по узким улицам промзоны, ржавые двери и старые стены крошатся под пулями, легкие горят в груди. 

Он в очередной раз поворачивает за угол и понимает, что сбился с дороги, потому что перед ним одноэтажный приземистый склад, а в обе стороны тянется забор. Бежать некуда. 

Кей отчаянно прижимается ладонями к шершавому рыжему боку здания, упирается лбом, стараясь восстановить дыхание. 

— Он побежал туда!

Шаги все ближе, Кей слышит щелчки затворов и отчаянно не хочет умирать. Это такое всеобъемлющее, острое и обреченное чувство, что ногти вцепляются в стену, и он безуспешно пытается вскарабкаться на крышу. 

Тринадцатая взлетела бы с разбегу, но он сказочник, а не воин. 

Наверху небо полно рассветом, глубокое и солнечное, а он в тени и ржавой пыли, и здесь его могила. 

— Давай руку, дурень!

Кей ошеломленно вскидывает голову. Тринадцатая сидит на краю крыши, протягивая ему ладонь. Она вся перемазана кровью, и Кей надеется, что чужой, цепляясь влажными дрожащими пальцами за ее запястье. Тринадцатая втягивает его на крышу одним движением, и вдруг руку прошивает такая боль, что Кей складывается пополам и оседает вниз. Кисть горит, хочется выть, но он только шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Боль колотится в голове и холодным потом скатывается по вискам. 

— Черт, прости, — Тринадцатая перехватывает его руку. — Я выбила тебе большой палец.

— Я уже понял, — натужно хрипит Кей и вздрагивает всем телом, когда она вправляет его обратно. Хруст совершенно омерзителен, рука отнимается до локтя.

— Ничего, — Тринадцатая неловко гладит его по плечу. — Так ассасины из наручников выбирались.

Его это не успокаивает. 

Кей замечает опустившегося рядом на одно колено Меркуцио, когда тот отодвигается от края и прижимает его голову к шиферу, чтобы перестал пытаться встать, потому что в подворотню входят клирики. 

— Куда подевался долговязый? — раздраженно шипит один из них.

— Наверное, мы перепутали поворот, — отвечает второй.

Их пятеро, а у Тринадцатой и Меркуцио, судя по их шепоту, почти кончились патроны. Кей хочет спросить, почему с ними нет Совы, и тут же холодеет от этой мысли. 

Клирики уже готовы уйти, когда в проеме появляется монументальная фигура старшего клирика. 

— Мы берем их живыми, — напоминает он подчиненным ровным голосом. — Не стрелять. Где цель?

— Скрылась, сэр, — виновато отвечает один из клириков.

Старший оглядывает подворотню, и Тринадцатая с Меркуцио бесшумно ложатся на крышу, чтобы не выдать себя ни звуком, ни тенями. Рассвет все еще огненный и болезненный, словно в лихорадке, но его лучи мешают прятаться. 

— На стене кровь, — механически замечает их кошмар. — Они ушли по крышам.

Меркуцио и Тринадцатая обмениваются напряженными взглядами, и Кей видит в них решительность и обреченность. 

— Убирайся отсюда, — шипит Тринадцатая, запихивая что-то Кею в карман. — Немедленно. Ты должен отнести это Ученой.

— Я… — начинает он отчаянно, но Меркуцио затыкает его одним тяжелым взглядом.

— Пошел вон.

Он закусывает губу, чувствуя жжение в глазах. 

— Вали к нашим, — грубо пинает его Тринадцатая и вдруг на миг прижимает пальцы к его губам. — И живи.

Кей встает на колени.

— Ну! — рявкает Меркуцио, и Кей бросается бежать.

Шифер гремит под ногами, окончательно выдавая их. 

Последним, что Кей видит, обернувшись через плечо, становится Тринадцатая, сбивающая старшего клирика с крыши вниз и прыгающая за ним следом.

***

Точка сбора у них в вестибюле какого-то офисного центра. Здесь все дышит обветшалым величием: пыльные логотипы, разбитые зеркала, хрустальная люстра под потолком, шахматный мраморный пол. В противоположном от входа углу возвышение из семи ступеней, на котором когда-то стояла стойка регистрации. Сейчас от нее ничего не осталось, а на верхней ступени сидит Король.

У него разбит висок, скулу пересекает полоса запекшейся крови, но вид у него уверенный и властный, он внушает надежду, успокаивает одним взглядом, и ступени эти — его трон. 

Кей стоит, привалившись спиной к стене, и все пытается перевести дух, но сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. У его ног сидит бледный Энигма в изодранной куртке, под его единственным глазом наливается синяк. Посреди холла громко жалуется на жизнь Сова, прихрамывая на левую ногу, — ему только что вправили щиколотку. 

Его обычное для таких ситуаций нытье вызывает усталые смешки и подколки, но Кей видит в желтых глазах тревогу, почти панику, потому что Тринадцатая с Меркуцио еще не вернулись. Кей раздраженно передергивает плечами, потому что напряжение сводит его с ума. 

_Они оба знают, что их ждут и что в них верят. Поэтому будем ждать. _

Король сказал это очень твердо, с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе, и Кей ему за это очень благодарен, как и за то, что он сейчас просто сидит и молчит, оглядывая свою семью. 

Поразительно, но потерь у них нет. Не считая двоих, все здесь: лежат, сидят или бродят по вестибюлю, трогая узоры на стенах. Ожидание выматывает, не позволяет отдохнуть, а пыльный солнечный свет бьет в разбитые стеклянные двери и раздражает глаза. 

— Мы набрали кучу всего полезного, — негромко говорит снизу Энигма. Бурая корка в уголке его губ лопается, и они снова начинают кровоточить. Насколько Кей понял, он получил прикладом по лицу. — Здорово.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Кей. _Нет. Пока все не вернулись, ничего не здорово._

Энигма фыркает. Кей поводит плечами, что-то неудобно упирается ему в лопатки, и он вытягивает из-за пазухи книгу. Это-то что-то о средах или материалах, Кей ничего не понимает ни в физике, ни в математике, но обложка почти новая, а страницы целые и хрустящие. 

— Вот, — он сует книгу Энигме. — Для твоей фурии.

Тот оскорбленно цокает языком, но берет подарок и бережно пролистывает несколько глав. 

— Она будет очень довольна, — улыбается он и вытирает дорожку свежей крови на подбородке. — Спасибо.

Кей фыркает. 

— Я всегда знал, что ты добряк, — гнет свою линию Энигма.

Кей закатывает глаза. 

И тут краем глаза он замечает движение на ступенях. Король медленно поднимается со своего престола, возносится над вестибюлем, и лицо его как-то нехорошо застывает. На мраморный пол падает длинная, неправильная по форме тень. Кей поворачивается ко входу — и давится воздухом. 

В дверном проеме, обрамленная блестящими под солнцем осколками стекла, стоит Тринадцатая, а на руках у нее — Меркуцио. Какой-то _неправильный_ Меркуцио. 

Его голова безвольно откинута назад, открывая беззащитную шею, глаза закрыты, щеки непривычно, до синевы бледны, расслабленная рука опущена вниз, и в пальцах больше нет силы. Губы кажутся черными от засохшей на них крови. 

Оглушительная тишина накрывает вестибюль, когда Тринадцатая делает шаг внутрь. Тело на ее руках чуть покачивается в такт ее движению. Кей больше не может на него смотреть и поднимает глаза, о чем тут же жалеет. 

Все лицо Тринадцатой в крови, потому что лоб пересекает длинная царапина, и оно похоже на маску какого-то древнего чудовища. Зубы стиснуты так, что по щекам ходят желваки, в прищуренных глазах еще горит лихорадочный огонь, но его постепенно заменяет вина. 

Тринадцатая идет через вестибюль, солнце неистово бьет ей в спину, превращая ее в угольный остов прежней себя, азартной и веселой, а на руках у нее погибшая частичка души всей их семьи. 

_Богиня смерти._

Ей молча уступают дорогу, тишина давит на уши, Кей не может дышать, но дышит, не может смотреть, но смотрит, сжимает до боли кулаки. 

Король стоит неподвижно, словно выточенный изо льда. Он смертельно бледен, кажется, даже не дышит. Глаза его остаются сухими, непроницаемыми, но Кей все равно чувствует шок и боль, которые расходятся от него волнами. 

Тринадцатая опускается на одно колено и кладет Меркуцио у ног Короля, понурив голову. Тот спускается к ней, вздрагивая от каждого шага, словно ступает босыми ногами по лезвиям, и почти падает на колени. 

— Старший клирик мертв, — хрипит Тринадцатая.

Кей не знает, откуда он берет силы, но Король кладет ей руку на плечо, ободряюще улыбается и говорит, что она ни в чем не виновата и отлично справилась. На его лице — вымученная, до ужаса жизнерадостная улыбка, на которую невозможно смотреть.

Кей чувствует горечь на языке. Кто-то начинает глухо всхлипывать. 

Тринадцатая отходит к Сове, измученно приваливается к боку брата и утомленно закрывает глаза. Тот выплескивает на грязную тряпку немного воды из фляги и принимается вытирать ей лицо. 

Король склоняется над своим лучшим другом, словно над руинами своей вселенной, и проводит пальцами по его щеке, а потом опускает дрожащие пальцы на глаза, которые больше никогда не откроются. Его лицо искажается на миг, и сокрушительная боль лидера бьет Кея под дых. Это не ярость или отчаяние, нет, это чистое, неприкрытое страдание очень сильного человека, потерявшего весь свой мир второй раз. 

Король прячет лицо на груди умершего и замирает скорбной тенью.

Никто не решается нарушить гнетущую тишину. Кей бесшумно сползает по стене вниз и прижимается к плечу Энигмы. Они вцепляются друг в друга, словно это может удержать их от падения. 

Правда в том, что они уже упали.

***

На базе почти ничего не меняется. Разве что становится тише, потому что вся семья горюет. Король развеивает прах друга над руинами, и в этом есть что-то пророческое.

Он не опускает руки и не показывает страданий, но в расширенных зрачках у него теперь страшная, сосущая пустота. Они не прекращают налеты, нет, планы Короля становятся только точнее и изощреннее, но в бою он просто сатанеет. Кею рассказывают, что Тринадцатая старается держаться к нему поближе, чтобы в случае чего остановить. 

Кей вспоминает о том, что ему отдала Тринадцатая, только на следующий день после возвращения. Это маленькая, намертво запаянная стальная капсула, и Ученая бьется над ней вторую неделю. Ее даже носили Принцессе, но девочка не смогла даже руку поднести к металлу, потому что тот начинал неистово искрить. 

Тринадцатая избегает разговоров, не ходит на общие ужины, а безбоязненно подойти к ней может только Сова. 

Кей спрятал яблоко на одном из нижних уровней, в прохладной темноте, и теперь иногда достает его и вертит в пальцах. 

Он знает, что он сказочник, а не воин. 

Долгие семь лет он провел в приюте Славосвета, организованном в старой библиотеке. Как только первая истерика после Вспышки улеглась и кардинал стал набирать силу, он создал сеть так называемых святых школ, где брошенные голодные дети превращались в голодных детей под присмотром. Пока сверстники дрались и учились воровать, Кей долгие дни от рассвета до заката просиживал в пыльных читальных залах, поглощая книгу за книгой. Он собирал чужие истории и жизни так, словно хотел заменить ими руины собственной. 

И когда еретики, как звал их кардинал, после неудачного налета оказались в стальной ловушке запертых дверей на территории библиотеки, Кей вспомнил пару книг и сделал выбор. Открыл этим новым Робинам Гудам дверь, а они забрали шестнадцатилетнего, плохо видящего мальчишку с собой. 

Не то чтобы он мог быть им полезен, просто иначе его ждал костер. Кардинал никогда не скупился на эффектные представления. 

Они прозвали его за это Ключом, а Кей просто заменил последнюю букву, потому что ему так нравилось

больше

Получил прозвище Key, заменил на Kei

.

А еще ему нравится Тринадцатая. 

Он гладит яблоко по ароматному боку, игнорируя слабую боль в руке, и решает, что больше так нельзя. Хватит ей обвинять себя в том, чего не изменить.

***

Тринадцатая сидит на его излюбленном обломке и смотрит вдаль. Славосвет, кажется, еще немного потускнел с их прошлого разговора, и это вызывает у Кея злую, едкую радость.

— Повторяешься, — говорит он ей, не зная, что еще сказать.

Тринадцатая поворачивает к нему голову, глаза у нее тоже тусклые и грустные. Она пытается выдавить улыбку, пока он неловко карабкается к ней и садится рядом. Говорит:

— Не надо.

Она вздрагивает и снова смотрит на горизонт. Далекий океан за Славосветом кажется чернильным морем их отчаяния. Кей, собрав всю свою решимость в кулак, придвигается, чтобы коснуться ее плечом. 

Тринадцатая снова вздрагивает и снова смотрит на него — на этот раз пронзительно, почти яростно, испытывает на прочность. Кей не отводит взгляда, не собирается отворачиваться от нее ни за что и никогда. Какой бы она ни стала, он все равно будет чувствовать к ней то же самое. 

Их мир такой серый и холодный, совсем слабый после Вспышки, буйства стихий и эпидемии, так что он не собирается отказываться от тепла внутри из-за ее демонов. 

— Ты не виновата, — говорит он, не позволяя себе даже моргнуть. — Ты. Ни в чем. Не виновата.

— Ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно огрызается Тринадцатая, но не отодвигается, даже будто жмется ближе. — Я должна была его защитить.

— Нельзя спасти всех.

— Ты же вроде был пацифистом.

— Я всего лишь говорил, что убийство — это не выход.

Она впивается взглядом в Славосвет и горько морщит губы. 

— Из той подворотни у нас был только один выход — смерть старшего клирика.

— Но карательные отряды никуда не делись.

Тринадцатая сутулится, потому что карательные отряды недавно закончили рейд в пригороды, где убили многих бездомных и одиночек. Кей мысленно дает себе оплеуху. 

— Послушай, — он несмело кладет свою руку поверх ее теплых и сухих пальцев, — Меркуцио погиб, потому что защищал нас и тех, кому достались наши трофеи. Считать, что он умер лишь по твоей вине, эгоистично по отношению к нему и Королю.

— Ты… думаешь? — Тринадцатая кладет вторую руку поверх его ладони и сжимает.

— Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, — хмыкает Кей, в глубине души понимая, что в чем-то лжет. Сейчас его мир крутится именно вокруг этой девушки и их сцепленных рук.

— У тебя уши покраснели, — лукаво мурчит Тринадцатая, и в ее глазах мелькают отблески прежнего огня.

Кей краснеет еще сильнее, вырывает руки и бормочет что-то совсем несвязное. Тринадцатая негромко, мягко смеется, и этот ее смех гораздо искреннее привычного, громкого и самоуверенного. Потом облизывает губы и осторожно опускает голову ему на плечо. 

Кей замирает, боясь дышать. Звезды, кажется, спускаются с неба, огромные и близкие, и кружатся вокруг них, лаская кожу Тринадцатой мягким сиянием. Славосвет выглядит очень далеким, почти бессильным по сравнению с этими нежными лучами. 

— Просто, — Тринадцатая чуть вздыхает, словно слова даются ей нелегко, — я несу за вас ответственность.

— Неужели? А Король у нас для антуража, — саркастично фыркает Кей, все еще внутренне млея от теплого веса на своем плече. — Он же старше тебя.

— Вообще-то нет, — Тринадцатая сглатывает. — Не старше.

Кей точно знает, что их лидеру двадцать шесть, а она выглядит максимум на двадцать три. 

— Ключик, — она поднимает голову с его плеча и смотрит очень серьезно, с толикой печали. — Я старше вас всех.

Она очень красива и юна, звездный свет смягчает черты ее лица, но янтарные глаза полны незнакомой усталости и тоски, в них — опыт и годы, память о боли и страданиях десятилетий, а не десятилетия. Они не подходят молодым чертам, но удивительным образом делают ее еще прекраснее. 

— Мне скоро сорок, Ключик, — выдыхает Тринадцатая и чуть отстраняется.

Кей верит этому вымученному тону безоговорочно и ошеломленно моргает. 

Она кажется сейчас непривычно маленькой — с опущенными плечами и этим своим непривычно старым взглядом, Кей не может видеть ее настолько хрупкой и уязвимой. 

_Она думает, что я сейчас уйду. _

Кей не собирается уходить. 

Он с неожиданной решительности обнимает ее за плечи одной рукой и притягивает к себе, мягко заставляет снова уложить голову себе на плечо. Тринадцатая неуверенно замирает, Кей с трудом сопоставляет в голове ее и неуверенность в принципе, но это вызывает странную болезненную нежность. 

Ему все равно. Даже если бы она действительно оказалась богиней смерти и ей было полторы тысячи лет, Кею было бы все равно. 

— И как так вышло?

— Ты странный, — бормочет Тринадцатая, потираясь носом о его плечо, и Кей снова безудержно краснеет. Надо брать себя в руки, у них все-таки серьезный разговор. — Догадался?

— Если я скажу нет, ты сильно разочаруешься в моих умственных способностях?

Тринадцатая фыркает, и Кей всем существом чувствует ее улыбку. Так-то лучше. 

— Не то чтобы у меня были высокие ожида… ауч! Ты что, ущипнул меня?!

Кею ни капельки не стыдно. 

— В общем, — вздыхает Тринадцатая, окончательно расслабляясь, — мне не нравится об этом говорить, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Ее слова вызывают приятную горечь. Кей решает выслушать молча, чтобы не мешать ей.

— Многие ненавидят Эпоху-после-Света, — продолжает она, — а вот я ненавидела Эпоху Света.

Слабый ветер с океана отбрасывает ее волосы назад. 

— Я родилась частично парализованной и провела все детство в инвалидной коляске. Все мои друзья были буквами на экране, которые появлялись и исчезали. Сначала родители пытались знакомить меня вживую, звать их к нам в гости, но их неловкость и жалость были просто невыносимы. Я была трудным ребенком, знаю, — Тринадцатая грустно усмехается. — Мама с папой правда старались, и я ценю это. Были и встречи с такими же, как я, и врачи, и психологи. А потом… Ну, знаешь, все люди рано или поздно сдаются.

Кей закусывает губу. Ему физически больно в груди, больно слышать, что именно она говорит и насколько легко. Он словно снова стоит на коленях перед кроватью Принцессы. 

_Все люди рано или поздно сдаются. _

Кей обещает себе ее переубедить. 

— Сиделки долго меня не выдерживали. Вся моя жизнь ушла в сеть, я смотрела только на экран монитора. И это было ужасно, потому что никто меня не касался и никто не говорил со мной вслух, — продолжает Тринадцатая. — Это так нелепо, но сейчас мне нравится больше. Потому что люди снова научились смотреть друг другу в глаза.

С этим сложно спорить. 

— Мне было слегка за двадцать, когда пришли те люди, — Тринадцатая сглатывает. — Они испытывали новый препарат и искали добровольцев. Что-то гормональное, я плохо помню. Собрали несколько калек и приступили к тестам.

Последнее слово она произносит с каким-то внутренним содроганием, и Кей прижимает ее сильнее, видя перед собой только стерильные игры, безжалостный свет лабораторных ламп и две исхудалые фигуры в ремнях: маленькую Принцессу и высокую Тринадцатую. 

— Их потом всех закрыли за эксперименты над людьми, а меня передали частной военной корпорации. Я быстрее и сильнее обычного человека, реагирую лучше, слух и зрение острее, чем у любого из вас. Бо… Сова, то есть, — быстро поправляется она, чуть не раскрыв настоящее имя брата, — был там вроде сына полка. Я знаю его с детства, возилась с ним больше всех. А потом случилась Вспышка, и мы сбежали. Вот.

Кей не отказывает себе в удовольствии зарыться носом в ее волосы. Они перепутанные, но очень мягкие и пахнут ночной фиалкой. Ему хорошо. 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он, подтверждая ощущения словам.

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?

— Ну, еще я могу звать тебя бабу… ауч! Ты что, укусила меня за плечо?

Тринадцатая фыркает, показывая, что ей ни капли не стыдно. 

— Один — один, — говорит она довольно.

Кей вырисовывает узоры на ее плече, а она берет его руку в свои ладони и гладит синяк на месте вывиха, словно извиняясь.

— Почему Тринадцатая? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Я единственная пережила тесты, — отвечает она ровно, просто констатируя факт. — Другие двенадцать умерли.

_Несчастливая._

Кей отдает ей яблоко, и она улыбается ему. Весь остальной мир не имеет значения.

***

В столовой есть специальный стол, где они обсуждают детали очередного налета. Дни становятся все холоднее, но они не торопятся затягивать дыру тентом, и сейчас вся комната залита белесым светом солнца. Кей барабанит пальцами по краю стола и рассматривает рассыпанные по ней бумаги.

Рядом крутит в руках кинжал Тринадцатая, у которой появилась привычка постоянно держаться рядом, и Кей этому искренне рад. Есть только один минус, и он сейчас возвышается по другую сторону от девушки, поигрывая мышцами. Сова такой громадный, что Кей боится потеряться в его тени. И вообще боится, хотя знает, насколько эта гора добродушна по отношению к семье. 

Во главе стола стоит Король, бледный и совершенно ледяной, со спокойным взглядом мертвеца. Он одет в привычную серую форму, которую они носили на пару с Меркуцио, но Кею сейчас она кажется черной. Чего бы их лидер сейчас ни коснулся, оно получит отметину его горя. 

_Король траура. _

В этот раз их собрала Ученая, которая еще не соизволила явиться. Поэтому все они стоят в гнетущем молчании и ждут. 

Наконец в столовую заходит Энигма, который несет ее на руках. Он быстрыми шагами подходит к остальным и бережно сажает супругу на единственный стул. 

Обычно Ученая сразу ввязывается в перепалку с Тринадцатой, много говорит и спорит, но сегодня она молчит и хмурит тонкие брови. Ее узкое лицо кажется невероятно мрачным, глаза блестят сдержанной яростью.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Король, чуть склоняя голову к плечу. Кею остро не хватает былой подвижности красивого лица.

— Это, — выдыхает Ученая и грохает ладонью по столу. Резкий удар похож на выстрел, все вздрагивают, недоуменно глядя на нее, а потом понимают, что она всего лишь положила что-то перед собой.

Кей присматривается. 

На столе — небольшой прозрачный желтый кристалл, который светится изнутри ровным золотым огнем. Так горело закатное солнце в стеклах небоскребов — ну, до того, как половину выбило, а оставшиеся покрылись пылью. Так горит Славосвет.

Кей непроизвольно тянет руку и касается кристалла пальцами. Он на ощупь гладкий и очень теплый.

— Ты умрешь через семь дней, — скептично говорит ему Ученая, и Тринадцатая крутит пальцем у виска.

— Ты сама держала его в руках.

— Я не к тебе обращалась.

— Что это такое? — перебивает их Король, берет кристалл в руки и удивленно приподнимает бровь. — Теплый.

— Кварц, — скучным тоном отвечает Ученая.

— И чем ты недовольна? — интересуется Сова.

— Славосветом, — продолжает односложно огрызаться Ученая. Все молча смотрят на нее, Энигма виновато улыбается. — Вы что, правда не понимаете?

Все продолжают внимательно разглядывать ее в ответ. 

— Идиоты, — с ноткой восхищения тянет Ученая, и никто ее не одергивает. — Славосвет горит не от своей чертовой веры, а благодаря такому кристаллику. От этой штуки можно запитать весь город на целых десять лет.

Король подается вперед. 

— Здесь огромное количество энергии, буквально миллиарды ватт, — Ученая тараторит, глаза ее горят. — Притом это не радиоактивное свечение, я проверила. Не понимаю механизма, но, кажется, энергия Вспышки вызвала какую-то неправильную ионизацию молекул, деформировала решетку, которая теперь одновременно атомная и ионная. Вся физика на коленях.

В это сложно поверить. 

Десять лет назад Солнце выбросило огромное количество энергии, которая ударила в Землю, как штормовой вал. Вспышка омыла ее и уничтожила всю технику начисто. Ученая говорила, что им очень не повезло, что вспышка была достаточно слабой и озоновый слой устоял, иначе все живое просто испепелило бы без мучений. 

Но нет, Вспышка забрала у них все электричество, волновой эффект превратил огромное количество устройств в мусор, а потом начался ад. Выходили из строя атомные станции, взрывались перегруженные генераторы, падали самолеты, людей намертво блокировало в лифтах и шахтах, многих хватил удар от чудовищной магнитной бури. Не стало связи, машины не заводились, и мир сразу стал огромным, недоступным, его границы раздвинулись до бесконечности. Миром стал хаос. 

Небо несколько недель пылало от ярких росчерков полярного сияния, которое накрыло всю Землю. Но простой ионизацией верхних слоев атмосферы планета не ограничилась, ее внутренние силы отреагировали на удар солнечного ветра. 

Волна землетрясений обрушила то, что устояло после отключения, цунами слизнули многие прибрежные мегаполисы, вычертив новую береговую линию. Раньше от их города до океана было шестьдесят километров. Первый год сезонов не существовало в принципе, потом они установились снова. 

Человечество гибло, слабое и беспомощное без своего главного оружия. Трупов было больше, чем живых, и началась двухлетняя эпидемия. Те, кто сумел все это пережить, упали Славосвету в ноги в поисках хоть какой-то надежды, хоть какой-то защиты. Только он каким-то неведомым способом умудрялся добывать электричество. 

И тут вдруг…

— Я проверила и точно не ошибаюсь, — Ученая скалится, в глазах у нее чистая ярость, — это обычный кварц. Его очень много в земной коре, Король, невероятно много. Мы все давно могли бы жить при свете, если бы не он.

Если бы не кардинал. Если бы не Славосвет. 

Он, видимо, первым обнаружил новый источник энергии и нашел того, кто научил его им пользоваться. И забрал весь огонь себе. 

Тринадцатая рычит сквозь зубы, а Кей отстраненно думает совсем о другом. В середине двадцать первого века, когда пришла Вспышка, вопрос ресурсов и энергии стоял так же остро, как вопрос перенаселения. Теперь, выходит, решены обе эти проблемы. Неужели Вспышка была не проклятием, а благословением? 

Неужели так солнце помогло человечеству выжить? Помогло заплатить нужную цену?

Эта мысль отвратительна. В том числе потому что правдива. 

_Я ненавидела Эпоху Света. _

Король неотрывно смотрит на солнечный кварц, и его свет отражается в пустых глазах огнем безумия. Кею становится не по себе. 

— Хорошая работа, — говорит их лидер севшим голосом. — Хорошая работа.

Кей понимает, что происходит. Теперь у Короля есть что предложить обществу вместо Славосвета. У него есть новая система, значит…

Кей вцепляется в край стола. Он не хочет сейчас смотреть на Тринадцатую.

…можно обрушить старую.

***

Они не могли прятаться вечно.

Кей всегда это знал, но все равно успел привязаться к базе, полюбить эти стены, дыру в потолке столовой и их с Тринадцатой уютный обломок с видом на город. 

Взрывы застают его врасплох. Когда всю базу начинает бить неровная дрожь, по стенам расползаются трещины, а где-то глухо ревет рушащийся потолок. Пока Король строил планы по налету на Славосвет, тот пришел к ним сам. 

Кей выскакивает в пустой коридор, пол под ногами прыгает от дрожи, как годы назад от землетрясения, но ненужные воспоминания необходимо отбросить. Страх за семью хватает Кея за горло, но он говорит себе, что все они умеют выживать и в состоянии постоять за себя.

Все, кроме…

Кей срывается с места. 

Верхние уровни местами стерты в пыль, Кей привычными движениями проскальзывает мимо завалов, обходя ненадежные участки. Коридор, ведущий к комнате Принцессы, покорежило и выгнуло, подобраться к двери нет никакой возможности. Кей закусывает до крови губу, взбегает по груде камней на месте стены и выбирается сквозь провал в потолке. Наверху близится закат, день догорает на западе, и все снова в оранжевом свете и угольных тенях, умирающе красивое. 

На останках его небоскреба видны на фоне неба черные силуэты с чем-то громоздким в руках. Гранатометы, понимает Кей, закрывая уши руками, когда вокруг начинают рваться снаряды. Он ползет между обломков к тому месту, где было окошко комнаты Принцессы.

Стекла нет, но проем все еще на месте, и Кей бросается к нему с замершим в груди сердцем. 

— Отлично! — рявкает ему оттуда грубый голос Хмура. — Держи!

Очередной взрыв ревет совсем близко, когда Кей подхватывает тонкое тело Принцессы и вытягивает его наверх, осторожно укладывая ее на руки. Она легонькая, как пушинка. Большие карие глаза раскрыты в ужасе, но она — маленькая героиня — все равно старается ему улыбнуться. 

— Ты пришел, как и обещал, — говорит она, вцепляясь в его плечи слабыми пальцами.

Кей благодарит мир за то, что она еще жива. 

Хмур выбирается сам, отточенные движения лаконичны и выверены, как у робота. Кей смотрит в его глаза и вздрагивает. Они сейчас безумно похожи с Королем. Хмур впихивает в руки Принцессы потрепанного льва, и образ машины для убийства разрушается. 

За вздыбившимся бетонным покрытием слышны окрики приближающихся клириков. Началась вторая стадия зачистки. 

— Забирай ее и беги, — говорит Хмур жестко.

— Ты… доверяешь ее мне? — у Кея спирает дыхание. Он ведь даже подпускал его неохотно!

Хмур неловко хлопает его по плечу и бормочет:

— Ей очень понравился лев, — а потом плавно и стремительно выхватывает из-за пояса два изогнутых ножа. — Пошел!

Кей закусывает губу. Перед глазами стоит безвольно откинутая голова Меркуцио. Их база — их дом — бьется в агонии и рушится под их ногами. 

— Не надо, — жалобно шепчет Принцесса. — Ты не должен оставаться.   
Кей и Хмур смотрят друг на друга долгое мгновение, и им не нужны слова. _Кто-то должен их задержать. Я буду защищать ее во что бы то ни стало. _

Кей бросается бежать, сзади гремят выстрелы и крики. Принцесса зажимает льва между собой и его грудью, одной рукой цепляется за его шею, оставляя кровавые полосы, а другой — тянется через плечо Кея и кричит. Ее голос слабый, но для Кея он громче взрывов. 

Она кричит имя, которое он никогда не слышал и которое тут же заставляет себя забыть. Хмур не доверял ему своего имени, у Кея нет на него права. Зато он доверил ему Принцессу. 

Это значит гораздо больше. 

Воздух наполнен каменной пылью, которую рвет на полосы ветер, справа и слева земля проваливается, обнажая беззащитные коридоры, Принцесса уже не кричит, а просто вжимается лицом Кею в плечо и трясется в сухих рыданиях. 

На гребне очередной груды обломков Кей позволяет себе на миг оглянуться. Вдалеке Хмур сражается, как древний герой, и Кею даже отсюда видно его кровавый оскал. Он дерется между двух поднятых взрывами стен, которые прикрывают его от пуль, ножи в его руках — серебряные молнии, а у ног уже небольшая гора трупов.

Три огнестрельных ранения не способны его остановить. 

Уже у края нетронутого квартала Кей снова оборачивается — всего на миг, чтобы увидеть, как автоматная очередь бьет Хмура в грудь, и тот падает на колени. И улыбается. 

Кею кажется, что стреляют в него. 

Он ныряет в тень за хребтом давно павшего небоскреба.

***

Их гонят по мертвому даунтауну, отлавливают среди руин, как стаю волков, и Кей не удивится, если напорется на дорожку алых флажков.

Принцесса уже не плачет, только тихонько всхлипывает. Кей прижимает ее к себе и шепчет беспорядочные извинения. Он пробегает мимо перекрестка, в центре которого — огромный черный провал, и прячется в тени наполовину осевшей на землю эстакады. Его не пугает нависший над ними камень, покрытый трещинами, его страшат приближающиеся окрики клириков и собственное тяжелое дыхание.

— Ключик?

— Ты в порядке? — одновременно спрашивают они друг у друга.

Тринадцатая не в порядке — в крови, левая рука у нее висит плетью, зато глаза горят неистовой яростью. Когда она понимает, что он цел, в янтаре мелькает теплое облегчение. Кей улыбается, и это окончательное безумие. 

Клирики совсем рядом, Кей по крикам слышат, что они замыкают полукольцо. Он знает, зачем они пришли. Причин несколько, но главная жмется к его груди. 

Принцесса — их главная надежда, Король — их план, Тринадцатая — их оружие, а он… Ну, он их сказочник. 

И он должен сделать все, чтобы для этих двоих, которых он так сильно любит, сказка не закончилась. 

— Возьми ее, — Тринадцатая перехватывает Принцессу, усаживает ее себе на колени и смотрит на Кея с недоверием. Она догадывается.

Принцесса цепляется за худи с цифрой тринадцать, огромные глаза покраснели от слез.

— Я возьму его? Для храбрости? — улыбается Кей девочке, забирая из ее рук льва.

Грива у него почти такая же яркая, как у Принцессы. Тринадцатая подается вперед, готовая возразить, но Кей мягко касается пальцами ее губ, возвращая то движение. Смотрит на нее с бесконечной, пронзительной теплотой во взгляде и знает, что прощается. Шепчет:

— Ты мой _счастливый_ случай.

И выскакивает из сумрака их пещеры, прижимая к себе льва. Рыжий в его руках яркий, как огонь и как закат на половину неба. Клирики срываются за ним. 

Солнце падает за горизонт, приходит ночь — Эпоха-после-Света.

***

Кей лежит на полу камеры, глубоко и медленно дышит. Каждый вдох отдается болью в груди, и Кей гадает, сколько у него сломано ребер. Лицо распухло от ударов прикладом и уже почти не болит — онемело.

Он ждет.

Славосвет оказался таким же, как он себе и представлял: выставивший свое величие напоказ, надменный, полный электрического света, как операционная. Цифровые экраны, электронные часы, секретарши-голограммы — словно не было никакой Вспышки. Кей чуть гневом не захлебнулся, когда провожал взглядом роботов-уборщиков в вестибюле. 

Он неверно формулирует. Вспышка не очистила это место. 

Из всей их семьи взяли только его. Кея очень позабавила бессильная истерика клириков, когда из его рук вырвали плюшевого льва. Хотя расстрелянную в упор игрушку все еще жалко. 

Последние два дня его избивали, били — какая ирония — током, обливали ледяной водой, требуя выдать местоположение девочки-феномена и солнечного кварца. Кей бесконечно горд собой, что так легко угадал название. Добиться ничего не смогли, поэтому приговорили. 

К публичной казни, словно он какой-то герой. 

Кей прячет заплывшие глаза в сгибе локтя и улыбается, как последний псих. Хотелось бы ему увидеть лицо кардинала, когда он поймет, что собрал столько народу для казни не лидера еретиков, а жалкого библиотечного червя. 

О, это было бы восхитительно. 

Дверь камеры отодвигается, мертвый свет ламп бьет в лицо. Черная фигура клирика роняет на Кея свою тень.

— Пора.

Его грубо поднимают на ноги и почти волокут по коридорам, полным лоска и роскоши, которые не стоят ровным счетом ничего. Жаль, что тут никто, кроме Кея, этого не понимает. 

Его вытаскивают через главный вход и ставят на колени посреди квадратной площади. С трех сторон — невысокие здания биржи, электробанка, где заряжают по талонам и в кредит аккумуляторы, и казармы клириков. С четвертой стороны возвышается колоссальная громада Славосвета — надменный великан, упирающийся головой в звезды. 

Солнце давно село. Наверняка специально выбрали время, когда эта чертова башня сияет ярче всего. 

На площади, залитой светом прожекторов, собралась огромная толпа за оцеплением из клириков, все молчат и смотрят на Кея. За его спиной еще несколько рядов коленопреклоненных фигур — этих, видимо, набрали из местного населения, чтобы сделать экзекуцию массовой. 

Жаль, Кей эгоистично рассчитывал на персональный костер, но их, видимо, просто расстреляют. Перед ним — широкое свободное пространство, роскошная лестница, поднимающаяся к стеклянным дверям Славосвета. На каждой ступеньке — шеренга клириков, у подножия расположилась расстрельная команда с неоновыми солнцами на жилетах. 

Безвкусица, думает Кей, поводя руками. Они скованы за спиной наручниками, причем довольно небрежно, потому что он двинуться не может без усилия и укола боли. 

Жалкое зрелище. 

Клирики на лестнице сдвигаются, открывая путь — какая честь! — самому кардиналу. Он не в черном, как его каратели, и не в белом, как расстрельная команда, нет, он с ног до головы в золотом, и его сморщенное старое лицо с запавшими глазами смотрится убого на фоне великолепного шитья. 

Кардинал выходит вперед, и Кей смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами. И вот из-за этого существа страдает целый город? Умирает его семья? 

Перед ним — скрюченный, обрюзгший старик с сальными седыми волосами, шаркающий ногами, с жирными хлюпающими губами. Он совершенно отвратителен, в нем нет ни капли святости: ни в золотых кольцах на пальцах, ни в горящих мрачной, ненасытной алчностью глазах. Кей смотрит в них и видит перед собой кровожадную, тупую, безжалостную акулу. 

Ему почти смешно. 

Кардинал прохаживается вдоль пленников, говорит пафосно и громко, взывает к молчаливой толпе, которая смотрит на него с усталым, беспомощным смирением. 

_Жалкое зрелище. _

Кей запрокидывает голову и сетует, что отсюда не видно звезд — небо кажется грязно-желтым, больным. На крыше биржи мелькает стремительный черный силуэт, и сердце пропускает удар. 

Это был всего лишь миг, но быстрые текучие движения он узнает где угодно. Они пришли. 

Кей опускает голову, чтобы не выдать себя взглядом. Потом оценивает число клириков и то, как они вооружены. Слишком много. Слишком хорошо. Кардинал все еще ходит и говорит, его дребезжащий голос кажется мерзким белым шумом. Кей сталкивается с ним взглядом, даже не думая прятать вызов. 

Кардинал замирает, золотые полы его сутаны идут волной, а в глазах мелькает бешенство. Кей поспешно опускает голову, сцепляя пальцы за спиной. Сложнее всего — дернуть, боль пронзает руку до плеча, огнем перепрыгивает на голову и плечи, Кей тихо стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не позволить себе сложиться пополам. 

_Если кому-то удастся его прикончить, я выйду за героя замуж._

Он смаргивает слезы.

Кардинал стоит совсем рядом с ним, что-то громко и насмешливо говорит толпе, клирики на лестнице издают одобрительный гул. У Кея нет времени вслушиваться и вникать, он весь напрягается, весь сосредотачивается на собственных ощущениях. 

Ему самую малость страшно, но руки не должны дрожать. 

И вообще, у каждой сказки есть свой конец, даже если она такая жуткая. 

_Все люди рано или поздно сдаются._

Мама учила его всегда держать данное себе слово. Кей медленно вынимает одну ладонь из наручников, благодаря широкие рукава. Вывихнутый палец горит огнем. 

Кардинал наклоняется к нему, акульи глаза совсем близко — черные влажные дыры, в которых нет ни света, ни огня. Зловонное дыхание обжигает Кею щеку. 

Кей думает, что человечество все-таки обречено. Оно умеет выживать, это правда, умеет драться. А еще оно умеет совершать самые страшные злодеяния ради любви. Поэтому не будет конца ни войне, ни крови, ни страданиям. 

Кардинал вцепляется крючковатыми пальцами ему в подбородок и заставляет поднять голову выше. Шипит что-то в лицо, но Кей не слышит. 

В конце концов, решает он, любовь стоит всего этого. _Интересно, женятся ли посмертно? _

Кей одним рывком бросает себя вперед и сворачивает кардиналу шею. Хруст похож на выстрел. Тело в золотой парче безвольно заваливается набок. 

На площади вспыхивает паника, клирики бросаются вперед, расстрельная команда палит по пленникам, но выстрелы беспорядочные и одиночные. Резкое движение отняло все последние силы Кея, и он медленно оседает на землю.

Улыбается, и мир для него гаснет. 

В следующий миг площадь накрывает свинцовый ливень.

***

В полночь башня Славосвета упадет во мрак, а город наполнится огнями — молодое созвездие надежды. 


End file.
